<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In Magic by mf_posey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900267">Love In Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf_posey/pseuds/mf_posey'>mf_posey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Bella Swan Bashing, Character Bashing, Dreamsharing, F/M, Jasper is too good for Alice, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Witches, should Alice be a lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf_posey/pseuds/mf_posey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Swan didn't know what he was in for when he went to the local bar looking for comfort, didn't know that the woman he would bring home that night was a witch, didn't know that she would bring back the happiness he was missing in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Bella Swan &amp; Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlie Swan &amp; Original Female Character(s), Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Family &amp; Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale &amp; Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo this is the rewrite for the original book that is posted on wattpad tada.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been two months since Renee took Bella, who was only about four months old at the time. Charlie was determined to get over Renee. So, he went to the only bar in Forks in the search of a woman who would give him exactly what he wanted. He didn't know her name yet or what she looked like but he would find her. He soon did find that woman in a 5'7 strawberry blond with a British accent by the name of Merilyn McEwan. They talked awhile, getting to know each other. They did this on about two dates until finally Hayden was conceived, They didn't find out for a few weeks but Charlie stayed with her the whole way through. </p><p>Merilyn was young though, she didn't want a child, especially with the war going on in the wizarding world and her being targeted for being in the order with the Marauders and Lily. They told her to hide, all of them, even Dumbledore. She was targeted for her abilities, her scream, being a banshee she didn't want to pass that on to her child especially if it was a girl. In the end, she did have a girl, they named her Hayden Genette Swan and Merilyn explained everything to Charlie so he could be prepared. She even gave him the telephone numbers of Sirius and Remus, as well as Molly Weasley, knowing they could help him if she died. When he asked why she couldn't stay, she explained that too, everything, the danger she could cause him for being in Forks so long. A few days went by and Merilyn was no longer in the hospital and she was packing her stuff up so she could leave. She didn't want to leave her child, but she had to, she would not get her child and Charlie, who she now came to think of him as a good friend. She gave one teary look at the sleeping girl in her cot before leaving a note and a ring with Charlie for him to give to her when she turned eleven. With one last kiss to the cheek of Charlie and a kiss on the head of Hayden before leaving the home and apparating away.</p><p>Six Months Later...</p><p>Charlie is sitting on his couch playing with his daughter when he hears a loud knock on his front door. He places Hayden on her play mat and walks to the door. He opens the door to see two men, one a brunette with a scarred face, the other with black shabby long hair. They both seemed to look like they had been crying and one held a letter in his hand."Hello, what can I do for you?" Charlie says eager to get back to his daughter.</p><p>"Hello sir, are you Charlie Swan?" The man with the scarred face asks.</p><p>Yes, who's asking?. Charlie asks politely, becoming more serious as the men in front of him both tense.</p><p>"I'm sorry how rude of us... my name is Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black. We're good friends of Merilyn. I believe she told you about us?" Remus says shaking Charlie's hand.</p><p>"Oh... yes, she did. Why don't you come inside." Charlie says moving to open the door a little wider for them to come in before closing the door and leading them to the living room before picking up Hayden and setting her in his lap before looking back to the men who are looking at Hayden with sad smiles."So what can I do for you?"</p><p>"So I know this may be hard to take in as you've had a child with Merilyn but she wanted us to let you know if anything ever happened to her and I'm sorry to say this but she's passed. She was found and killed by death eaters just a few days ago. She left in her will for us to come and tell you and to let you know that if you need anything we're just a call or letter away or if anything happens to you we would gladly take in little Hayden. Merilyn was one of our best friends and we would do anything for her and, of course, her daughter."Remus took his time saying these words. Watching as Charlie looked down at his daughter with a frown and was clearly tearing up but pushing his tears back, he had to be strong for his daughter.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me this, I'll take you up on the offer when the time arrives. Is there anything else?" Charlie asked looking up to the men.</p><p>"Yes, she left a locket for Hayden and we'd also like to give you a small picture of Merilyn so she can have it as well." Sirius stated handing the golden heart-shaped locket and picture of Merilyn when she was young to Charlie."We must be off, again if you need any help with any accidental magic or banshee stuff just call or write." The men then stood from their chairs and walked to the door followed by Charlie who was still holding Hayden. They waved to each other and said goodbye before Charlie closed the door, Remus and Sirius were gone in an instant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 years later when Hayden first met Bella. Bella was four at the time and Hayden was three. Bella had come to spend Christmas with her father and half-sister. Her mother did not want Bella to be in Forks, Renee had found out about Hayden when Charlie called demanding to see his daughter for the holidays. She had also found out that Hayden's godfather, Remus (who had become great friends with Charlie after he came to inform Charlie of the death of Lily and James and the imprisonment of Sirius), was coming for Christmas. Renee eventually agreed to drive up to Forks for Bella to spend Christmas with the small family, but she always had a 'but'. She demanded to meet Remus when she got to the home before she left, not wanting to be in Forks longer than needed. Remus agreed to the meeting, somehow understanding her reasoning.</p><p>December 23rd, Bella was due to arrive this day and it came very quickly. Remus had been staying at the house since the 20th so he was waiting and ready to meet Renee with Hayden, who was unaware of the anxiety in the room coming from Charlie. Though Remus caught up on it and addressed it."Charlie, what's got you so worried, Renee can not be that bad, she won't take your daughter away from you". Remus said seriously with a stern stare. Before Charlie could reply the doorbell was rung multiple times, causing Haden to hide her face in Remus' leg. Remus chuckled at the girl before giving Charlie a thumbs up as he stood and walked to the door. While doing so more rings came as well as a whine from Hayden who was now being picked up by Remus and being brought swiftly to the door to greet Renee and Bella. Just as Charlie opened the door, Remus arrived at the door and placed Hayden on her feet as she hid behind his legs, shy. As the door opened they were met with the face of an impatient woman who was glaring at Charlie and then to Hayden as she saw her. Bella, on the other hand, was standing to the side holding her mother's hand as well as a Hello Kitty backpack on her shoulders, she smiled slightly seeing Hayden, unlike her mother.</p><p>"Hello, Renee, Bella, how are the both of you?" Charlie said as politely as he could possibly be speaking to the woman who took his daughter away from him.</p><p>"Good-" Bella said before being interrupted by her mother.</p><p>"We were just fine until you called asking me to drive my daughter all the way up to this dreadful town just so she can't spend Christmas with her mother. Instead, she has to spend it with her father, his disgusting child, and their ugly friend. How do you think I am Charlie?" Renee said giving glares to the three in front of her. Hayden whimpered slightly at Renee's words, causing her to hide farther in Remus' leg. This was until Bella asked the question no one was expecting.</p><p>"Mommy, can I play with her please?" Bella asked her mother, looking up at her mother with wide eyes, innocent and pleading. Her mother couldn't resist those eyes as much as she tried. Renee looked from Bella to Hayden, who both had innocent looks on their faces, both hoping that Renee would say yes so they could go inside and let the adults do the arguing. Hesitantly Renee said, "yes, fine, go", and Bella ran inside with Hayden leading them both to the living room where the toys were. They sat down before introducing themselves to one another."Hi, I'm Bella, mommy says that you're my dad's kid. That makes us sisters right!" Bella exclaimed, making the connection.</p><p>"I think so! I'm Hayden, we're best friends now, right?" Hayden asked timidly getting more excited as she spoke. They could both hear Renee asking Remus questions and yelling at Charlie, but they both chose to ignore the woman and hug each other.</p><p>"Who's that man next to dad that mommy is being mean to?" Bella whispered to Hayden, shyly looking towards the adults who had no idea the girls were conversing about them.</p><p>"That's my godfather, Remus, he's staying for Christmas too, he's really nice". Hayden said looking to Remus and smiling before she asked Bella a question of her own."Is your mommy staying for Christmas?" Hayden turned to Bella with her head down, secretly hoping Renee would not be staying at the home. Her anxiety cleared as Bella answered.</p><p>"No, she said she didn't want to stay. I don't know why though, but she's picking me up on Christmas morning". Bella sighed before her mother called her over to say goodbye to her. Hayden frowned at the fact that Bella was leaving so soon. She got over it quickly though as they played the rest of the afternoon away. The small family had dinner before Charlie and Remus put the girls to bed.</p><p>The next day was uneventful. The girls played in the snow and watched a Christmas movie, by now the girls were the very best of friends, they really were sisters, even if they didn't have the same mother. That night though, they had dinner and soon opened a few presents as Bella was leaving before presents tomorrow. Hayden was told that she wouldn't even be awake at the time Bella was due to leave with her mother. That upset Hayden but she was happy once again when they started opening presents. Hayden only got to open one but that was good enough for her as it was a present from Molly, a purple sweater she got every year with her first initial. Bella opened all her presents from Charlie which was about eight small things as he didn't know until a few days ago that she was coming and got small things in case he had to mail them to Phoenix. Bella was happy though, she hadn't spent much time with her father in the few years since she'd been born but she loved him, she missed him, but she'd always love her mother. Bella and Hayden had said goodbye to each other hesitantly before going to bed that night. Charlie promised his girls that he would arrange with Renee to have Bella come up to Forks for two weeks every summer unless Bella didn't want to come. Bella promised Hayden she'd come every year, not wanting to leave her sister.</p><p>"Pinky promise?"</p><p>"Pinky promise". </p><p>Bella and Hayden were then put to bed and when Hayden woke up the next morning and ran to Bella's room, she was gone. She went downstairs in her christmas footy pajamas to her father and godfather sitting on the couch, waiting for her."Daddy where's Bella?"</p><p>"Honey, she had to leave early this morning, don't you remember?" Charlie asked his daughter, picking her up and placing her on his lap, just as he did when she was only a newborn. Remus smiled sadly at the girl, she was so happy when Bella was at the home, Renee just had to take her away.</p><p>"Yes but why so early?" Hayden whined, placing her head on her father's chest. Charlie looked down sadly at his daughter. He wanted her to be happy, both of his girls, and Renee certainly wasn't helping."They have a long drive back to Phoenix, Hayden they had to get back home so they could open presents at their house, just like we are. Now how about you open some presents, it's Christmas!" Charlie exclaimed Remus chuckled as Charlie picked up his little girl and threw in the air and caught her, causing Hayden to have a giggle fit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>March 13, 1991. It was Hayden's eleventh birthday today. By now she already knew about and understood all the witch and banshee stuff. She knew she wasn't the bad kind, Remus explained that to her. She remembered the day she first screamed.</p><p>The year was 1989, Hayden and Bella's grandmother, Charlie's mother, was in the hospital. The doctors said she had a fever but she was going to be fine. Hayden had a bad feeling about that though. She had been hearing whispers all day and they were just getting louder. She had a headache now and they were about to leave to check on her grandmother. Hayden was just about to walk down the stairs to meet her father outside, as her father was about to leave the home, Hayden screamed. She had enough of the screaming in her head and it was hurting her so she screamed. She screamed like a banshee. Charlie ran back inside the house and up the stairs to see his daughter with a blank face standing in her doorway.</p><p>"Grandma's going to die". Hayden finally said as she started to cry. As tears started to stream down Hayden's face, her father held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to calm her. He didn't let go until the tears went away.</p><p>"Now, let's go see grandma. We'll stay with her all day until she dies. I love you, Hayden, you just had your first premonition. I'll call Remus so he can explain it to you, but sweetie, you're a banshee, and so was your mother".</p><p>Grandma Swan died that afternoon while she was sleeping. The doctors said she fell into cardiac arrest in her sleep, which was common for people her age. Hayden and Charlie stayed until then just as promised. They went home after grabbing dinner at the diner and Remus was sitting at the dining room table waiting for them."So I hear you screamed like a banshee". He said with emphasis on 'banshee'. Hayden put her head down and said a quiet,"Sorry".</p><p>"No love, it's not your fault. You're a banshee, just like your mother. You have a gift that could save lives". Remus reassured as he could see her frown and hear the worry in her voice, thinking she was in trouble."Hayden, this gift of yours is very rare, it's not something you can control right now. As you get older you will be able to turn it on and off as you need the ability. You will always get the whispers though when someone you know or care about especially is about to die and as they get louder it means they're closer to death, and the need to scream will increase and you are just going to have to let it out, love, screaming will quiet the voices enough so that you can understand and hear them clearly". Remus told Hayden, explaining what he knew about the banshees he had met of her kind, which had only really been Merilyn, whom of which he had spent most of his life with as best friends. Remus knew of two others: a young girl who her parents thought to be insane so they sent her to an insane asylum in America. This girl, Meredith, was extremely talented and knew how to use her powers well. The other was Lorraine Martin, a middle-aged mother who was an avid researcher of banshees and other supernatural creatures. But that's a story for a later date. Remus was brought out of his thoughts by Hayden, who had asked a question.</p><p>"But you and daddy say I'm a witch. How am I both?" Hayden asked, curiously looking to both her father and Remus. She was confused, to say the least, but then she thought of her mother and what her father had said to her. Her mother was a banshee as well, and Charlie was not a wizard. Her mother had to be a witch!"Was mom a witch, like me?" Hayden asked looking up at Remus with wide eyes. Remus smiled, thinking of the memories they all had together as children and teens at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Yes, Hayden, she was and a very good one too, top of the class next to Lily Evans, your mum and I were very good friends. As well as Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. We were so close at Hogwarts. Granted, we were all in the same house, Gryffindor. Everyone who knew Merilyn thought she was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, and the sorting hat made a mistake. Not us though, we knew her well, she was a true Gryffindor. Very brave, astoundingly kind and loyal, energetic, she was always pushing boundaries, the number of times she convinced us to go into the Forbidden forest with her to look for unicorns". Remus paused to laugh at the memory."Your mother even transformed herself into an animagus with the rest of my friends, excluding Lily. She was a small red fox, adorable she was as an animagus, but we never told her that, other than me, only a few times though. Your mum struggled with her abilities but we helped her and you'll find friends that will help you too. I promise". Remus said as Hayden got up from her seat that she had moved to and squeezed Remus into a hug.</p><p>Hayden remembered that day vividly. she was so scared about what people would think, if they found out, at Hogwarts. Now though she had accepted who she was, and her abilities. It was her birthday today, she was turning eleven. In just a few months she would be off to Hogwarts, and she was going out of her mind waiting for her letter. Bella was due to come this summer as well, which gave her another thing to be excited about. She missed her sister and she wished her birthday was in the summer so she could celebrate with Bella. Remus was coming though, and he should be here any minute now. Remus was going to apparate her and Charlie to the Weasley house so we could all celebrate together. I had become friends with Ron and the twins, as well as Ginny. Molly was the mother I never had, and Arthur was a third father (since Remus was second, always).</p><p>"Hayden! Remus is here!" Charlie yelled to his daughter. I ran at my godfather, attacking him in a hug."I missed you, Remmy". I said, using the nickname I've had for Remus for as long as I could remember.</p><p>"I missed you too, little one. Are you ready to leave?" He asked, smiling down at the young girl. Hayden smiled up at him and nodded her head fiercely. Charlie smiled at the two, they were so close, so was his daughter and him though. But Hayden could relate to Remus, they were both a part of the wizarding world, they were also half-breeds. Remus was a werewolf and neither Charlie nor Hayden respected him any less."Ok, Hayden, Charlie hold on to my arms, tight now, don't let go. Ok ready?" Remus asked the two as Hayden nodded immediately and Charlie hesitantly.</p><p> Just like that they were gone, with a loud crack they arrived at the Weasley household. Hayden ran to the door and knocked as Remus and Charlie followed behind her. Molly Weasley opened the door a second later with a bright smile.</p><p>"Happy birthday my dear, its the big eleven!" Molly exclaimed as she gave Hayden one of her signature hugs, something she was known for."Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Percy! Hayden is here!" The first four sprinted down the stairs hearing their mother's words, while Percy walked, not caring too much for the girl. One by one each Weasley family member, excluding Percy, gave Hayden a big hug, and a "happy birthday", to which Hayden thanked them. For the rest of the day until late afternoon, they all played a great quidditch match, something the boys had taught her to play when she was nine. they all said she was a perfect chaser. At dinner time, they ate a signature Molly Weasley meal, another thing she was known for. They then sat down in the living room so Hayden could open her presents. She had gotten candy from Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. From Molly and Arthur, she got a new book. From her father she got a necklace, with her initial on it, he said he would give her the other at home. Remus had gotten her the one thing she wanted most, a broom, specifically a Nimbus 2000."Remus, you shouldn't have". Hayden told her godfather, hugging him tight."I did though, you've been admiring it since it was released". Remus told her, hugging her just as tight.</p><p>All of the children, including Percy, admired the broom until it was time to go home. Before she went to bed though, her father took something from his room to hers."Your mother told me to give this to you, before she died." Charlie said these words while sitting on the edge of her bed and opening a small box, inside it held a ring and a note. The ring had a small 'm' on it, she assumed it stood for Merilyn, it was her mother's name. She read the note, it stated...</p><p>"Hayden,</p><p>I hope you know I love you. I never wanted to leave you, or your father. I was being hunted by what we in the wizarding world call, death eaters. They were followers of an evil man. During the time when you were born, a war was going on. My good friends were in hiding as well, and they had a child just a few months after you were born. His name is Harry Potter, I hope you get to meet him one day. You're probably wondering how I know that, well being a banshee has its perks. I had seen everything that would happen in the month before I would die. You will be able to see it too, but I hope the time doesn't come in a very long time. Your powers are something you must use carefully, but always let out your scream when the need becomes urgent, if you don't, someone could die. Many people take the scream of a banshee as a warning, it can be heard for miles and the person you are trying to reach out to will always hear you. I love you, darling. I hope Remus and Sirius were able to meet you, they are both wonderful friends of mine, as well as Lily and James. Goodbye my little Hayden, I'm always with you.</p><p>With Love, Merilyn McEwan".</p><p>By now tears had come to Hayden's eyes and were streaming down her face. Her father hugged her long. Then finally, when the tears stopped and she had fallen asleep with the ring on, Charlie left the room after tucking her into bed and placing a kiss on her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was June of that same year when Hayden got her letter to Hogwarts. It came as a surprise, in the form of Albus Dumbledore. Now Albus Dumbledore knows most things, he did not know that Charlie knew of Merilyn being a witch and banshee, causing Hayden to know as well. In fact, he was surprised."By the looks of it, Merilyn told you of her heritage before she died". Albus said to Charlie, seeing Remus Lupin play a game of quidditch with Hayden. Albus smiled, seeing Remus happy was something he himself hadn't seen in many years."May I speak to her for a moment?" Charlie responded with a nod and called Hayden over quickly. Charlie then walked over to Remus, leaving them alone."I take it you know that you are a witch, as well as a banshee, correct?" Albus looked over to the girl saying these words. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.</p><p>"Yes, I do, I found out about my banshee side when it showed itself, I was nine when it happened, my grandmother died a few hours later". I frowned as I said these words. Professor Dumbledore gave me my letter to Hogwarts before speaking again.</p><p>"If you ever get a feeling, even the slightest, come to my office or Professor McGonagall's, you'll meet her on your first day at the castle, if we can catch it early enough we can save them". I looked up to Dumbledore's stern, serious eyes.</p><p>"I don't know how to control the voices, they get louder the closer the person is to death but I can't understand them, it takes time, I can't just scream, once the voices get loud enough, it just happens". I said staring off with a blank look.</p><p>"You'll get there in time, I can help you at Hogwarts. I do hope to see you in September, but I must go now. It was a pleasure to meet you, you look just like your mother you know". Dumbledore looked down at the girl and extended his hand to which she shook.</p><p>"Goodbye Professor".</p><p>"Goodbye, Ms. Swan". And with that, he was gone, apparated away.</p><p>~~</p><p>"Hayden are you ready to go?" Remus called. They were going to Diagon Alley today to get her school supplies. I was over the moon with excitement as I ran down the stairs.</p><p>As I saw my godfather, I ran to hug him."Yes". I smiled widely up at him. He smiled back. We said our goodbyes to my father, then apparated to Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Stay close, little one". Remus stated sternly. I nodded and grabbed his hand tightly. They walked to Flourish and Blotts, where she would get her books for the year, after stopping at Gringotts bank to get money from her mother's vault. They walked into the book shop and Hayden looked in awe. She took the list from Remus to look on her own as he spoke to the shopkeep. As she was walking, looking up and down the shelves for the books she needed when she bumped into someone making her fall.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention". The two girls said in sync as they helped each other up.</p><p>"I'm Hermione Granger". The girl said putting out her hand for me to shake. To which I took gladly.</p><p>"Hayden Swan". I smiled at the girl, who was about two inches taller than I, causing me to tilt my head slightly upwards. I was about to start a conversation when I heard Remus call me.</p><p>"Hayden, come on. I found your books, you've been looking down the wrong aisles darling". Remus chuckled at me as I looked down sheepishly before turning back to Hermione.</p><p>"That's my godfather, I'd better go, but I'll save you a seat on the train". We waved to each other before going our separate ways.</p><p>"Did you make a friend?"Remus asked his goddaughter as he smiled down at her. I looked up at him and smiled before replying.</p><p>"I think so". I said with a nod.</p><p>The rest of the day went on like a blur. We got my robes and other supplies before going to the wand shop where the strange Mr. Ollivander helped me to find the perfect wand, a twelve-inch, holly wand with a unicorn hair core. A wand he said would suit her well with her small frame and large personality. After getting her wand they headed to The Magical Menagerie. After speaking to both her father and Remus she got permission to buy a pet. Remus told her she should get an owl, but I didn't want an owl. As she walked into the shop she looked around and spotted a small creature, a kitten. The cat was playing in his cage, happily though ironically. No one wanted the small kitten as he was young, all black with light brown eyes, and the shopkeep said he was strange. That didn't matter to Hayden, she told Remus, she wanted that one, and she got him.</p><p>"What will you name him?" Remus asked as the kitten was placed into my arms by the shopkeep. I took a good look into his eyes before a name came to me.</p><p>"Jasper, his name will be Jasper". I said, still looking into the small kitten's eyes. I felt as if I knew those eyes from somewhere, but I put that thought to the back of my mind as Remus and I walked out of the shop.</p><p>"Your father should have dinner ready by now, let's head home, shall we?" Remus looked down at the girl with a small smirk as she grabbed his hand with her free one.</p><p>"We shall".</p><p>Let's just say Charlie's reaction to the kitten was better than expected. He was glad she hadn't picked an owl, he would have had a heart attack if he saw her come in with one. Hayden went to bed that night with just under a week until she would leave for Hogwarts. To say she was excited was an understatement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. The day when she would finally leave for Hogwarts. Of course, she would miss her father and Remus dearly, but she never had many friends in Forks. The only friends she ever knew were the Weasleys; the twins and Ron especially. She hoped to make new friends at Hogwarts, so she wouldn't have to sit home and read all the time, though it was something she loved doing. She was excited to play quidditch, even though she would have to wait until her second year unless she got lucky, not likely. She was excited for her lessons with Dumbledore, so she could control her banshee abilities.</p><p>"Hayden! Wake up! Remus will be here in an hour to take you to Kings Cross Station". Charlie exclaimed walking into my room, waking me up. He sat on the edge of my bed and smiled sadly before bringing me into a tight hug."I'm going to miss you, kid".</p><p>Hayden looked up at her father who had tears in his eyes and smiled."I'll miss you too, dad".Her dad gave her another quick hug before letting her get dressed and ready. She put on a light pink sundress and a jacket before going downstairs, not even bothering to tame her curly hair more than brushing it out slightly. Once downstairs she ate breakfast with her father and checked her luggage until Remus got to the home.</p><p>"Remmy!" I yelled and ran into his arms. He huffed as I squeezed him into a hug."Hi".</p><p>"Why, hello!" Remus looked down at me smiling and squeezing me just as tight as I was him."Are you excited? We have to leave in about ten minutes if you want to still have a compartment". He said loosening his grip on me and looking me in the eye.</p><p>"Yup! I'll go get my trunk". I ran up the stairs, hearing my dad and Remus start to converse. I made sure I had everything. Including my journal, muggle books, sketchbooks, and all the essentials. By the time I was done Remus was calling me down to leave.</p><p>I hugged my dad goodbye and grabbed Remus' arm; before I knew it we were in Kings Cross Station.</p><p>"How do we get on the platform?"I said as we walked up to a pillar between platforms nine and ten. I looked up to Remus to see him smirking.</p><p>"You have to go through the wall". He said smiling at me.' Is he serious?'</p><p>"Seriously?" I looked at the wall incredulously.</p><p>"Yes, better to do it at a run though, easier". Remus said giving me a small nudge. I took a deep breath and ran, closing my eyes as I got closer to the wall. Remus' hand on my shoulder running next to me the whole time.</p><p>The next time I opened my eyes I was in a whole different place, Platform 9 3/4. Looking in every direction you could see families hugging and bidding goodbyes to one another, others popping in with their children, few children were alone. I gasped in awe at the sight of the train, a beautiful scarlet red. Remus and I were farther from the pillar now, looking back I saw a boy with black messy hair and glasses run through, followed by a red-headed family I knew oh so well.</p><p>"I'll miss you Remmy". I stated squeezing him tight once again.</p><p>"I'll miss you too, little one. Remember to write to your father and I every once and a while, alright?"Remus looked down upon me with a sad smile, tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Remmy... don't cry. I won't forget about you or dad, never". I pulled away finally after a few last reminders. Most of which were to speak to Professor Dumbledore whenever I needed to. It wasn't long before I was leaving Remus and getting on the train.</p><p>Once on there were no empty compartments, much to my discontent. There was one compartment though, inside was Ron and the black-haired boy.</p><p>"May I sit here, with you both? Everywhere else is full." I asked, smiling at the boys, hoping I wouldn't have to keep looking for a compartment.</p><p>"Sure,Hayden" Ron said gesturing to the seat next to him. I sat down and introduced myself to the unknown boy.</p><p>"I'm Hayden Swan, and you are?" I asked shaking hands with the black-haired boy.</p><p>"I'm Harry Potter." Upon hearing this I gasped. He was the boy mom was talking about. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ron.</p><p>"What?" Ron asked me.</p><p>"Nothing, just, can't believe I'm meeting you." I didn't want to lie to them, and I was still in shock. Harry and Ron looked towards each other, Ron giving Harry an 'I told you' look, then turned back to me.</p><p>The rest of the train ride was spent getting to know each other and eating sweets. I told them of my muggle father, witch mother, and wizard godfather, most of which Ron already knew about. But I left out anything banshee related. I knew I would have to tell them soon, we were already close friends.</p><p>The girl, Hermione, from the book store, came in and asked about a frog, but I wasn't really paying attention. I had been having slight feelings as we got closer to Hogwarts, I would have to speak to Dumbledore when we arrived.</p><p>We arrived shortly after this, we all had our Hogwarts robes on and were walking towards Hagrid, a half-giant with a friendly appeal. He led us to the boats where Harry, Ron, and I sat with another boy whom I hadn't caught the name of. We were lead up to the beautiful castle that was standing tall in the moonlight. We stopped in front of a tall woman with black hair pulled back into a bun. Whom of which I came to know as Professor Minerva McGonagall, Teacher of Transfiguration. She lead us into the Great Hall to be sorted. I zoned out until my name was called.</p><p>"Swan, Hayden!" I looked at Dumbledore as I walked up, giving a look that showed I needed to speak to him after the feast.</p><p>I sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. I heard his voice in my mind as he decided my place.</p><p>"Ah, daughter of Merilyn. Lots of potential. Intelligent, but loyal. Ambitious, yes, but not Slytherin. Brave, definitely. 'Outta be Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled it's choice for all to hear. The hat was taken off my head and I skipped to the Gryffindor table, smiling at Ron and Harry as I passed them, giving them a thumbs-up as I sat down.</p><p>Ron and Harry, as well as Hermione, all went to Gryffindor after me. That night I was escorted to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall, where I spoke to both of them about the feelings I was getting. It was something darker than just death. Like it was broken, already dead, or just staying together by an outside source.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Professor Quirrell had just run in screaming about a troll in the dungeons. Percy was now leading us to the common room when I realized something." Wait". I grabbed both Ron and Harry's arms, stopping them from walking further.</p><p>"What?" The boys asked in sync with worried looks in their eyes.</p><p>"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll. She's been in the bathroom since you made fun of her". I said looking between them and ending on Ron. He looked down looking guilty when Harry spoke up.</p><p>"We have to go get her!" We moved away from the rest of the first years and in the direction of the girl's bathroom.</p><p>That night we saved Hermione, fighting the troll senseless, since then we have all been very close friends. From there we went on to antagonizing Professor Severus Snape, though, in the end, we learned he was only trying to protect us. We learned of Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone. During this time my feelings were becoming more significant, like the Philosopher's Stone would play a part in the death of someone at Hogwarts. I ended up telling Harry, Ron, and Hermione about my abilities.</p><p>I was in Potions class, sitting next to Hermione when the whispers became more significant. It was different though, I could understand them somewhat. they were angrily yelling in a hushed tone</p><p>"THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" This made me look down at the notes Hermione had given me on the Philosopher's Stone that were peeking out from under my books. My eyes widen and I tensed.</p><p>"Are you alright, Hayden?" I heard Hermione whisper. I didn't respond I raised my hand.</p><p>"Professor? May I be excused?" I gave a pleading look and he nodded understanding what was wrong. I quickly grabbed my books and bags and exited the room at a fast pace. I could feel Hermione, Ron and Harry's worried looks on me as I left the classroom. I immediately ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. Giving the password to the Gargoyle, and running up the steps. I quickly knocked on the door before walking in hearing his "Come in!"</p><p>"It hurts, Professor". I said near tears, the voices were very loud now, I knew I would have to scream. Professor Dumbledore swiftly walked up to me taking hold of my shoulders before speaking.</p><p>"Scream. Hayden you must scream, it is the only way". He stepped away and covered his ears before I let out a loud, piercing scream. I saw Professor Dumbledore stumble a bit before regaining balance.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, leading me to sit.</p><p>"It was different than the others, the voices sound broken, and I've been able to understand them since it became strong a few minutes ago". I confided in him about my feelings, the voices.</p><p>"What did they say?" He looked very serious as he sat at his desk, across from me.</p><p>"The Philosopher's Stone, the Dark Lord seeks". I stated, tears now running down my face. Thinking about the man who killed my mother hurt, both physically and emotionally.</p><p>That day made the rest just so much more terrifying. The voices were always there, giving me an endless headache. Though most of the time I could not understand them, some days while doing research with Hermione, I would get small fragments. They were mostly cautions and dangers, warnings none the less. I tried to distract myself from these warnings the best I could. It wasn't until Harry brought me to the Mirror of Erised. I didn't know what I expected to see in it, but it certainly was surprising.</p><p>"See it's right here Hayden." Harry opened the large door to an abandoned classroom. Inside was a tall mirror, The Mirror of Erised. we walked up to it looking into the reflective surface.</p><p>As I looked into it, a few feet behind Harry, I didn't see anything.</p><p>"What do you see?" Harry asked looking back at me before speaking again."Come on, Move closer or you won't see!" He dragged me a few feet closer. That's when I finally saw, my mother, standing right in front of me with her strawberry blonde hair, all too similar to mine, but more wavy than curly. I looked her in the eyes as she smiled down at me.</p><p>"Mom?" I asked her, hearing Harry gasp from next to me before backing up, giving me some space. I was crying now, I never got to meet her but I loved and missed her so much. She waved before fading away. I backed up into Harry as he hugged me tightly as I cried.</p><p>"She knew your parents you know, even knew we would be friends before we had even met. She died about a month before your parents. As banshees we can see the future sometimes, I haven't harnessed the ability yet though". I said looking him in the eye.</p><p>"Really?" He asked. He looked to be astounded, at a loss of words.</p><p>"Yeah, this ring, my dad gave it to me when I turned eleven. It was my mother's. He also gave me a letter, that she wrote before she left. She hoped I would meet you". I looked down at the ring on my left hand, then looking up to Harry with a sad smile. He brought me into another tight hug before we walked out of the room, under the invisibility cloak, and back to Gryffindor Tower.</p><p>It brought tears to my eyes thinking about my mom, I would always miss her.</p><p>It wasn't too much longer after that we were hunting down Professor Snape before he got to the Philosopher's Stone. We were wrong about Snape it was Professor Quirrell, from what Harry had said when he woke up in the hospital wing. Harry also told me that Professor Quirrell talked about me and my abilities. I thought it would come up though. Just before he died I screamed, finally being relieved of my constant headache.</p><p>I was now looking out the window of the compartment, we were maybe a half an hour out from Kings Cross Station.</p><p>"Guys?"I hear Hermione ask.</p><p>"Yes?" Ron says groggily.</p><p>"You'll all remember to write, right?" She asked timidly.</p><p>"Of course Hermione". I said smiling over to her, the boys agreed. We all smiled at each other, I would miss them. We were about as close as siblings now. We talked about our summer plans until the train arrived at the station. I felt bad for Harry, I stopped him before he left to his aunt and uncle.</p><p>"Harry, you're always welcome at my house if you need to get out of there, alright? Just send me an owl and I'll send my godfather right over to get you." I said seriously, looking into his eyes and grabbing him by the shoulders.</p><p>"Thank you, Hayden." He smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome, you're my brother now, gotta protect you." I laughed, he joined in before taking me into a hug."See ya later Harry." I gave him one last look as he gave a goodbye before leaving him to find Remus. Which was not a hard task as he was so tall. I ran up to him and hugged him before saying, "hello Remmy!"</p><p>"Hello Hayden, you ready to go, your father is waiting". He said grabbing my hand tightly.</p><p>"Yes, let's go". I smiled, before we apparated away, back to Forks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I wasn't looking forward to being home the summer after second year as much as I was the year prior. Of course I was happy to see my dad and Remus, but Bella wouldn't be coming. She had told me in a letter that she wanted to stay with Renee, apparently Renee had gotten remarried very recently. It really hurt to hear that from her, we had promised to stay together since we were little. On top of that the school year had proven to also be terrible. Relatively early in the year the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, raising warning. I had gotten a few feelings that night, but nothing scream worthy. It wasn't until much later in the year that the feelings increased, the night that Harry, Ron, and I found out that Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, had been taken into the Chamber.</p><p>We watched as the professors spoke about how to handle the situation of Ginny being taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Ron was very upset, understandably so, if it was Bella I would have felt the same way. It wasn't long before we had decided to make Gilderoy Lockhart help us into the chamber. We ended up getting separated after Lockhart tried to obliviate us, and it backfired. I was stuck with Ron while Harry saved Ginny.</p><p>"She'll be fine Ron, she's in good hands". I said as I helped him to open up an entrance in the rock that had fallen.</p><p>"I know, I'm just worried".</p><p>That was understandable. Ginny was Ron's younger, and only sister. That night we all came out alive and safe. The heir of Slytherin being Tom Riddle's teen spirit taking form from its place in his old diary, which had now been destroyed. Surprisingly, we didn't get expelled. Dumbledore asked Ron and I to send an owl to Azkaban to let out Hagrid. I decided I would also send a letter to my Uncle Sirius, though I had only met him a few times when I was only a year old and didn't remember him, I knew he was innocent.</p><p>"Dear Sirius,</p><p>I'm not sure if you remember me. I don't quite remember the few times I met you, as I was only one year old. My mother was your best friend, she made you my godfather, making me your goddaughter. I have heard stories of you from Remus and I know you're innocent. From what he says, you and James were too good of friends to do what everyone thinks you did. I do hope to meet you in person one day and remember it.</p><p>Love, Hayden"</p><p>I sent it off with Harry's owl, Hedwig, as Ron sent the letter for Hagrid with his family owl, Errol. It was that night, at the feast, when Hagrid returned, welcomed with cheers of joy.</p><p>I didn't expect a letter back from Sirius but I do hope he got it. We were a few minutes out from Kings Cross when I turned to Harry.</p><p>"My offer still stands, if you ever need to get out of that wretched house, you owl me, Remus will be there as soon as I get it". I hugged him before getting up and waking Ron and Hermione, we had just arrived at the station. We all said our goodbyes as we got of the train and went to our separate families.</p><p>"Hi Remus!" I yelled hugging him tight. He held me just as tight as he sighed in relief.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're alright Hayden". He kissed the top of my head before letting me go and looking at me."You're getting big, little one, your father will be pleased". said Remus in a teasing tone. He took my hand and we apparate back to Forks. I saw the cruiser on the grass and ran inside my home. There my father stood at the stairs, waiting for me. I jumped into his arms as he gave the same reaction as Remus, relief. So much had happened this year, so much danger, I was happy to be home. Dad looked at me as he held me in his arms, looking as if he didn't want to tell me something.</p><p>"I know Bella isn't coming this summer, dad." I looked down, sadly. He pulled me into another hug, he knew how much I would miss Bella, we had been so close until now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black sat in his gloomy, dark cell in Azkaban on a June morning. He was stuck to his depressing thoughts of his friends and family, James, Remus, Lily, Merilyn, Harry, and Hayden. He was upset with himself that he could not be there for his godchildren in their time of need. They had to have been about twelve to thirteen by now. He would have started crying if someone had not come around and interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>"Mail for you, Black." The guard said in a sharp tone, throwing the small envelope at him through the cell. Sirius scrambled to get the letter, picking it up and looking at it firmly, tears coming to his eyes when he saw who it was from. He tore the envelope open and read.</p><p>Dear Sirius,</p><p>I'm not sure if you remember me. I don't quite remember the few times I met you, as I was only one year old. My mother was your best friend, she made you my godfather, making me your goddaughter. I have heard stories of you from Remus and I know you're innocent. From what he says, you and James were too good of friends to do what everyone thinks you did. I do hope to meet you in person one day and remember it.</p><p>Love, Hayden</p><p>His tears were flowing freely now, his goddaughter believed in him, believed in the truth. He hoped too that he could meet her now. She seemed like a wonderful young lady from what he had read. Then and there, he knew his plan would have to work, he would get out of this wretched place. He would see his godchildren, he would have a family again. That's what he always wanted, a family who loved him. James, Remus, Lily..... and Peter, had been that for him at one point. That was until Peter ruined it for us all, he let fear get the best of him, taking Sirius' family. Sirius would have that again if it was the last thing he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>